The non-volatile memory is known as a circuit using ferroelectric capacitors. Using ferroelectric capacitors makes it possible to fabricate a rewritable non-volatile memory that works at a low voltage (for example refer to FIG. 3 of JP-2674775).
However, although such a conventional circuit can be used to store data, it cannot be used to perform logical calculation of data.